Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation: Warped
Can we hold off creating articles for the episodes in this book? Other minor / meta source that have multiple titles tend to stay confined in their own article - video game missions for example, and also Star Trekkers. I don't think the episodes in this book are sufficiently fleshed out (or relevant "in universe") to merit having their own articles -- captainmike 69px 01:48, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :To clarify my meaning, i don't think the 26 anecdotes merit individual articles - each is only a few pages and splitting each to a new article creates a lot of excess subsectioning and article sidebars, whereas they could be merged into one article to serve as a better hub for this kind of parody content. That is my vote. -- captainmike 69px 03:34, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Copied from User talk:NetSpiker His, just letting you know - the parody book which lists "fake" episodes doesn't seem to be a valid reason to create an article for each one. other parodies such as Star Trekkers have stayed bound to their central article (as meta topics that are not real narratives "in universe") and other multistory works (like the individual titled levels in Shattered Universe, for example) stay bound to their original article. There doesn't seem to be much call for this and I intend to submit them for deletion discussions and suggest they be merged to the originating article about the parody book -- captainmike 69px 01:52, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :Warped is an officially licensed parody, so I've been treating the stories the same way the stories from the Strange New Worlds anthologies are treated, with a separate article for each story. The fact that the stories have a lot of humor in them doesn't make them any less valid. I can't find any article for this "Star Trekkers", you're referring to. Do you mean Starship Trekkers? Each Starship Trekkers story has its own page: Brief Encounter at Farpoint, Party at the Edge of Forever and A Sock Time. You also mentioned Shattered Universe in support of your argument, but I can provide a counter-example: Star Trek Online has a separate article for each mission. :I think it's important to note which characters, starships, races and locations appear in which story and if you put them up for deletion, I intend to oppose. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:15, January 28, 2020 (UTC) The core of what I'm asking you to consider is that this is one book, and each story is actually "fake" - a shell of a story described for parody purposes. Each Star Trek Online mission has a much longer story which is much more on par with using the single episode page format. And yes, i made the same argument against Starship Trekkers and I'm glad to see those articles left off on their own with little attention from the rest of the wiki (as these parodies lack relevance to the actual narrative of Star Trek)... The Warped s8 references could be listed on the central page in a much more cohesive manner. By dividing them up into individual episode pages, there is a ton of redundant and pointless data being put forth in terms of repeating the same sidebar, similar lists of characters, etc., over and over again, joke references you are linking as real references and lots of empty subsections. it's pretty pointless and I'm asking for you to consider that. -- captainmike 69px 02:22, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :There is no actual difference between a "joke reference" and a real reference. It seems to me that you can't accept the Warped stories as real Star Trek just because of their humorous content. I believe that any licensed story deserves an article on Memory Beta, regardless of whether it's a drama or a comedy or whether it's long or short. I don't know what you're talking about when it comes to repeating the same sidebar and character lists. Each sidebar has a different title, a different stardate, and a different page range. Every story has a different list of characters, apart from the regulars. The only empty subsections are the summaries because I'm not good at writing summaries. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:43, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::Once again, you're missing the point - this is one book deserving of one article. Not 2 dozen articles. Stop splitting it into a season of fake episodes. it is not 2 dozen episodes, it is one book with a series of anecdotes that are not fleshed out episodes. -- captainmike 69px 03:23, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :I disagree completely. If the other examples I provided haven't convinced you, perhaps this one will: Star Trek: Phase II: The Lost Series is another book with detailed summaries of non-existent episodes but each one of those episodes has its own article or at least a red link. --NetSpiker (talk) 05:00, January 28, 2020 (UTC)